Henry
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Reid bonds privately with his new Godson.


**I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters in it.**

Spencer Reid took a step inside JJ and Will's new house, and there was only one way to describe it; a mess. As soon as you took a step inside, it was evident that they had a baby. There was a new smell about the place, and every surface was cluttered. JJ herself looked run down, her long hair was scrunched back into a bun and there was a stain on the shoulder of her T-shirt. Spencer didn't want to think about what it was. Nevertheless, JJ smiled. "Drink, Spence?" She offered.

"I can get one myself, if you're busy" Spencer told her.

"Could you get me a coffee? Thanks" JJ turned around and dashed upstairs, towards Henry's sudden cries.

Spencer shook his head, and started towards the kitchen. He had just finished the coffee when JJ appeared. She held Henry, who was dressed in only a diaper, on her hip. She also held a tiny blue T-shirt in her hands. She slipped it over Henry's head and smiled at him. "There, all better now" She declared.

"So you're happy then?" Spencer asked, amused as he watched JJ coo over her new child.

"Oh yeah. I've never felt this way before. Its bliss - well, until you're woke up at three in the morning and forced to make a bottle" She smiled.

"You know, on average a baby wakes up between three to fours times a night" Spencer announced. JJ was too used to his useless outbursts by now to mock him.

"I can believe that. Here, hold him" She said, passing Henry over.

Spencer jumped forwards, carefully taking the baby from her. JJ had never seen the look on Spencer's face that she saw when he held Henry. It was a look of pure amazement and adoration. He held him in his arms like he was a piece of precious evidence found at a crime scene. "Garcia told me she'll be by later. She said she's bought three bags worth of clothes for her 'favourite Godson'" Spencer said.

"Oh good, because he's puked on just about everything Will and I have bought him" JJ took a gulp of her coffee.

"Where is Will?" Spencer asked, looking around.

"Oh, he went to the grocery store" JJ looked at her watch, "Do you mind if I go take a shower? You'll be alright with Henry for ten minutes, won't you?" JJ placed her cup on the table.

"Sure. Take as long as you need" Spencer assured her, sitting down at the table.

JJ nodded and rushed off up the stairs. Spencer stared at Henry, who was wide awake, gazing around the room with wide eyes.

"You have your mothers eyes. Your mothers exact eyes" Spencer told him.

He felt a little stupid for sitting there alone, talking to somebody who couldn't respond. It reminded him of the times when he was just a young boy, and his mother would take to her room for days on end. Spencer would sit beside her and talk, just meaningless chatter. It was the only way he could think to comfort her.

"So, have you thought anymore about Yale, yet? 'Cause I can get you in anywhere, just tell me" Spencer gently prodded Henry's forehead, "I bet you got a big brain in there. But don't worry if you don't, I can teach you everything you'll need to know. And don't worry about bullies either, 'cause if you end up with your moms looks, you'll do just fine with the girls" Spencer laughed then sighed.

It still hurt to think about his own childhood. He couldn't bear the thought of Henry having to go through any of the stuff that Spencer himself had. But if he did, he'd be there to help him through it. He'd be there to put his arm around him and promise that everything would be alright. Thats all Spencer had ever wanted as a child; somebody to comfort and assure him.

"You'll be alright, Henry. You have a father who'll never leave, and you're moms too strong minded to ever..." Spencer trailed off. He didn't quite know what to add to that one. "And you have me. And Garcia. Just wait until she gets her hands on you!" Spencer played with Henry's fingers, "Yeah kid, you're gonna be adored" He said.

There were footsteps on the stairs, and Spencer jerked a little. JJ walked in, her hair wrapped up in a towel on the top of her head. She grinned, "Hope I wasn't interrupting any important bonding here" She said, reaching for her coffee.

"Oh no, its fine. We have plently of time to get to know each other. Don't we, Henry?" Spencer nodded slowly at his Godson, "Yes we do!" He said in a voice he had never heard himself use before.

JJ frowned, "Spencer, did you just use _baby talk_?" She asked, incredulous.

"I guess I did" Spencer pressed his lips together, and stood up.

"You're going?" JJ questioned. She looked a little disappointed.

"Yeah. I got some work to do" Spencer said, passing Henry back to her.

"Well, okay. But don't leave it too long before you're next visit" She said sternly.

"I won't. Tell Will I said hi" Spencer chucked Henry under the chin, gave JJ an awkward one armed hug, and left.

**Review please :)**


End file.
